Cameras designed to use a roll of negative film which is pre-exposed with images such as greeting messages and decorative borders on respective normal exposure frames, are known. Conventionally, the pre-exposure of such images is carried out by using hard copies of the images taken on, for example, positive films. This pre-exposure method is found to be inflexible in terms of the combination and/or order of the images to be pre-exposed on the film rolls.
The invention seeks to mitigate and/or at least alleviate such problems by providing a new mechanism for and a new method of pre-exposing camera film with images.